The heist
by RainbowElephant101
Summary: Hinata wanted her life to be like a fairy tale. One day her prince would come and take her away from her boring life and marry her. Well she found her prince charming just not in the way she expected. And is he really prince charming?
1. Chapter 1

Staring down the barrel of a gun, I sat transfixed. It was in the middle of a robbery at work that I just had to find the love of my life. He moved the nose of the gun to my temple barking at me to stand up. My life was in danger and I couldn't even move. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my shirt pushing me forward, the cold metal of the gun touched my back sending shivers up my spine. My legs turned to jelly and buckled, my nerves were so frazzled from the fear, I fainted before I even met the ground.

I woke to the noise of a car and a rough voice swearing. My dark skinned offender held me on his lap in the back of a van, his gun between my thighs were he let his hand drop. I twitched my legs closer together and shivered in fright. The instant he knew I was awake, his arm tightened round my waist and his lips were at my ear.

"Do you like that huh?" he whispered, moving the gun up my legs. I shook my head and clamped my legs shut and tried pushing it away but my hands were bound. He looped my arms round his neck, throwing the gun away he forced my legs open. One hand went up my blouse. His calloused fingers rasped across my smooth skin, and he kissed my neck leaving the skin he touched ablaze. His other hand stroked my inner thigh getting closer with every movement. I moaned and exposed more of my neck.

"You know I am just going to abuse you and leave on the road side with a bullet in your head," he said huskily. I nodded groaning, when his hand reached it and he grasped my breast with the other. I sucked in a breath, "I ca-can he-hel-help yo-you," I stuttered, winding my fingers in his long hair, "I wor-worked in the comp-computer depart-department, I kn-know how to hack the syst-system." He stopped his hands pulling them away from my body, I whimpered at the loss but not loud enough for him to hear me. I took his distraction to move my legs shut.

"And how do I know you won't run away or tell someone about us?" he asked removing the hand that was resting on my stomach.

"Because I value my life and i have nowhere else to go and no one to turn to," I said becoming quieter at the end. The sudden realisation of my own words hit me like a punch to the gut. He undid my hands, as soon as I was free I sunk to the floor of the van and curled up, hands covering my head as I cried.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as she slept, her body convulsing. She screamed once or twice but after a few hours fell silent. The woman's skirt had rode up revealing more of her milk-white skin and her dark midnight hair fanned across her face. My companion walked by and let his fingers trail over her leg, she twitched her leg away, nose scrunched up in distaste and hand curled up as well.

"Do you really think she's telling the truth?" the silver-haired man muttered, turning his violet gaze to me.

"Why would she have any reason to lie? The girl already knew her fate, why would she prolong it Hidan?" I asked, snarling. How dare he question my judgement, I was the only reason he hadn't been arrested yet.

"I trust you Kakuzu and I'm trusting you on this but I still want to test her skills," Hidan growled. We had always been at each others throats despite our friendship. Which had been built on rocky ground to begin with. I had been a police detective until a few years ago, good cop gone bad you could say but I was only ever in it for the money. Drug money. It was too hard to resist, I still remembered the first time I had been drawn to the currency of our nation. I was still a lousy officer. It was one day on the beat, I had caught this urchin trying to sell a young man coke. He had offered me a bribe of 300,000 on the spot right there, cash in hand. I fell in love with the power money had. I accepted it and then lead him off to a side street and stabbed him. It was blamed on another gang, and I was promoted for solving it. The rush I felt having all this money, it was addictive and seductive. And then I was assigned to a bank robbery, it was then I met that bastard. Gun to the face of the teller, he himself had a bullet wound to the leg, his companion was dead. They sent me in, I was classified as scary as hell by my work mates and the only one who could deal with this nutter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flashback** the day Hidan and Kakuzu met!

- I entered the bank quietly and watched him threaten the bank teller, sawn off shoot gun pointed at the mans face. One was dead on the ground, his face half-blown off, a shock of blue hair visible and one black eye, dead and wide. The other had a hole blasted through his leg, his silver hair blood stained.

"Greedy bastard, now give me all the money you fucking retard, look if you don't you'll end up like the fucktard on the floor," he shouted pointing to the dead man.

"Jez when did robbers go so low as to kill their own partners?" I asked, jaunty and confident.

"I wasn't going to bloody share, and when the hell did you get in here? Shit I shouldn't of killed the fucker," he grumbled. He clocked the teller in the head with a quick flick of the gun and trained it on me. I sat down on the chair I was leaning against and yanked the wire I was wearing off, swiftly destroying the device. He's brows furled in confusion. The gun never wavered.

"I'm bored with being a goody two shoes, I want out of this life," I said, I stood up abruptly and grabbed the gun before he noticed the movement and shot the teller, not looking at him.

"You don't get anywhere unless you pull through with the threats," I said, striding to the back rooms of the bank. I pulled my weapon from its holster and fired, scaring the hostages again.

"Everybody out now or I start shooting," I shouted. The small crowd jumped from there spots and fled the building.

"Grab the cash and then follow me, I can get us out without the cops noticing," I said helping in the cash grab.

"How the fuck can I trust you? You're one of the fat pigs yourself," he asked glaring, shot-gun once again trained on my face. I snorted and rolled my eyes, hit the barrel of the gun so the handle slammed into his chest, continuing on with the task at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

My head felt heavy as I woke, I pushed up and left my head facing the ground. Long hair cascaded over my shoulder in tangles and my beige pencil skirt had ridden up past my knees, to halfway up my thighs. Closing my eyes, I breathed deeply. Flinging my legs from the crate, I stood wobbly at first but eventually my legs held firm. I walked the short distance to the door, and hung onto the frame for support. He was removing his jacket to reveal a white tank top, I watched him move mesmerised by the movement of his muscle. The scars on his dark skin stood out clearly, I longed to run my fingers over his skin to feel the scars and hard muscle. I gasped when he caught me, my face heated up instantly and I blushed. I turned away embarrassed, listening to the steps of his heavy boots as he came closer. He placed a hand on my neck, running it down the side of my arm before settling it on my hip. Squeezing it gently, he pulled me from the door frame and threw me onto the bed as if I was nothing but a mere rag doll. I wanted to cry and shout but when his eyes fell on me, it was as if he was looking through me. He passed a shirt and a pair of shorts to me and commanded I change. I looked demurely at the floor, stuttering, "You're not going to watch me change, are you?" he snickered and smirked. I blushed madly again and turned my back on him. Undoing the few buttons on my blouse, I could feel his eyes bore holes into my back as the silk fell away. It made me want to hide as he stared at the scars on my back. A fine white outline of roses had been burned into my back starting from my left shoulder to my right hip, surrounding it were burn marks. I felt his fingers graze over it, I shied away from his touch.

"What happened?" he asked tracing it again. I held myself still but I was still trembling and he could feel it.

"Father pushed me into the cover for the fire-place and held me down, I reminded him to much of mama," I whispered, knocking his hand away I took deep breaths and continued undressing.

"What is your name?" I asked as I unzipped the skirt holding it at the top so it wouldn't rip. I stepped out of my heels as I waited for a reply and let the skirt fall to the floor.

"It's Kakuzu and my friend is called Hidan," he said the deep baritone of his voice sent shivers up my spine. I picked up the shirt, pulling it on quickly. I did the buttons up with swift fingers but it was still too large and left little to the imagination.

"My name is Hinata," I whispered, bending to retrieve my old clothes. As I straightened I felt him move so he was right behind me. Dropping my clothes I gasped and moaned as he grabbed my breast the other hand rasped up my thigh.

"You really are a little slut," he whispered, lips against my ear as he bit it.

"Bet you'd let me and Hidan fuck you." I turned to face him, furious with his words.

"No," I said defiantly, "Only you, I'll only ever let you touch me," I whispered, melting under his gaze.


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at her still unsure if she even knew how to use a computer. I bashed my fist into the desk, making her jump.

"Hurry the fuck up will you, we haven't got all bloody day," I shouted, causing her to whimper.

"I I'm so sorry but I...I can't see properly with without my glass glasses," she stuttered, chewing on her bottom lip. I slapped my forehead, thinking 'way to go Kakuzu picking an invalid.'

"Well where the fuck are your glasses then?" I asked the vein in my forehead throbbing, I removed my fist to reveal the dent in the desk.

"Where did you leave your shitty glasses?" I asked eyebrow twitching. She drew her fingers together out of nerves and stared at the ground, blushing. It would have been cute if I wasn't so annoyed.

"You crushed them after knocking them off, when I refused to do as you said." I hit the desk again. The girl sighed, opening up the bank site, "What do you want me to do exactly?" she asked suddenly sounding confident.

"Just move money from one bank account into another without being caught and make it untraceable Hinata," Kakuzu said, reasonably calm. She nodded pulling up the details for her own account and another with the same last name. "It's my fathers main account he won't notice anythings missing until he accesses it at the end of the year," she muttered. Her fingers moving at a rapid pace. I had never seen anyone type as fast as she did, within seconds she had the coding up it looked like something out of the matrix. The numbers in both accounts changed in a split second as she closed the window with the coding. Her father had just lost 20 mil, I stood there amazed.

"I can hack other things but I'd need different equipment and new glasses," she mumbled blushing again. I nodded and smiled, Kakuzu was right once again.


	6. Chapter 6

I was led away from the computer and back to the room where I changed.

"This is where you will be staying, if you need something just sing out, unfortunately you will be sharing this room with me," Kakuzu said, sitting me down on the bed. I nodded, blushing at the thought of sharing a bed with someone, let alone a man. I sighed after he left the door locking it behind him. The room was devoid of entertainment and to be frank it was a pig sty. The clothes were thrown randomly across the room or left where they fell, there were few books in the room but they weren't of any interest to me. I removed my bra flinging the offending item across the room. I sat back on the bed and combed my hair with long fingers to detangle the knots. The repetitive motion of my fingers flowing through my hair lulled me to sleep, I laid down my hair fanned out around me and slept.

Warm arms wrapped around my waist tightly, startling me from my sleep. I turned to see Kakuzu, he had pulled me to his chest in his sleep. I leaned back to rest against his broad chest and traced the fine scars on his arm. He hummed and I could feel the rumble in his chest.

"It feels nice," he mumbled, I smiled, continuing tracing the scars right up to his elbow and back to the fine ones on his hand. He moved his hand to cover mine and kissed the back of my neck. The spot tingled and I blushed, turning to face him I rested my palms against his abs.

"Why are you acting like this?" I asked hiding my face.

"Because you should be treated nicely if we are expected to get along and it has been a while since a woman hasn't been scared of me," he said, I looked at him shocked, how could anyone find him scary there was something to him that echoed safety.

"I find that hard to believe, I feel very safe around you, Hidan scares me," I said, his scars put me off because there were fresh and self-inflicted, Kakuzu looked like his were gained in battle. He chuckled and stroked my hair, "You are a very odd woman Hinata and I like that." I sighed.

"Why do you treat me like this?" I asked still curious.

"Because you seem to like it when I treat you like my lover," he said running his fingers down my spine, I gasped arching my back. He continued running them over my spine.

"W-what if I-I didn't li-like it" I stuttered blushing. He kissed me, I gasped in shock and he used the to his advantage deepening the kiss. Kakuzu rolled us over so I was trapped under him, he never broke the kiss. I wound my hands in his hair as he kissed and nipped my neck. He undid my shirt and moved his hands down to my hips, thumbs hooked under the elastic of my panties. I freaked clamping my legs shut and cried "stop," shoving him away, tears in my eyes. He looked at me with understanding and rolled back onto his side, pulling me against his chest again.

"Never done it have you?" I shook my head, wiping away tears with my hand, so he wouldn't see then. He linked his fingers with mine, pulling me in closer. "And you actually like me, don't you?"Kakuzu asked. I nodded, whispering a small "yes."


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on kakuzu's lap eating an ice cream, playing frogger as we waited for Hidan. Dressed in overalls, a long sleeve shirt and thick framed glasses I looked like a kid. So captured by this game was my attention, that I didn't notice someone walking over to us till he spoke.

"My god Kakuzu, I didn't know you were in to kids," he said jokingly. I instantly thought it was Hidan and flipped the bird at him, not even bothering to look at him.

"Hinata it's not the jackass," Kakuzu whispered closing the laptop.

"Oh, I'm sorry officer I thought you were our friend." I dipped my head as an apology and licked at the melting ice cream.

"Been a long time Lin what are you doing here?" he asked irritation colouring his voice. The man shrugged, i took the moment of silence to look over him. He was a bean pole, with pale white skin pastier then mine and long black hair tied up in a pony tail. The blue uniform looked good on him but the gun at his hip seemed odd.

"Transferred out, last I heard you had gone to the dark side something to do with a bank robbery," he said pulling up would have been my seat.

"Oh god no, I faked out after he killed the teller and got the hostages out the building, it worked till he shot me, I question how we were going to split it and he shot me fucking bugger left me sitting in a drain junction," he spat sounding raged, I stifled my laugh eating ice cream, it was all lies.

"And then Hinata here found me, spot of luck that was." Lin looked shocked and turned his glare to me.

"You were saved by a child two years ago?" he said, confused. I snorted in laughter managing to get ice cream on my nose.

"I'm not a child, I'm 24, I was a computer programmer and a friend was holding a rave down in the junction, he asked me to program the light show." I passed the cone to Kakuzu so I could clean my nose, I could hear the crunch of the biscuit as he ate it on me. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Lin, he was trying to hide a smile. Running my hands over the cool exterior of the computer I pulled it onto my lap opening it. 10:20 Hidan should be in the court-yard by now. I slid off his lap, nestling the laptop in my arm opening up a program that looked something like pac-man. Kakuzu grabbed my hand pulling me back and kissed me, i blushed turning back to the laptop. Pacing I ran the program, I pulled a USB from my pocket and jammed it into the computer. I sat down in the middle of the foot path disrupting the flow of traffic and pummelled the keys using PAC-man to destroy the coding.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is she doing?" Lin asked staring at Hinata.

"Programming I guess, she quit her job two weeks ago, Hinata is very peculiar when it comes to programming, last week I found her in a tree," I lifted my shoulders in a half shrug. I didn't feel the need to explain this to him. Specially since Hinata was hacking something. I flicked my watch around when it started beeping, everything was running smoothly.

"Lin I gotta go, if your staying in the area I suggest you call the cops, the bank volts are empty," I said as I patted him on the shoulder. He looked confused, as I walked off he started to fumble for his radio. I laughed loudly, "Come on Hina it's time to leave" I muttered, picking Hinata up as I passed her on the street. She clung to the laptop, still typing as I carried her like a small child.

"I thought you would have finished what ever it is your doing," I said a little surprised. She patted my thigh closing the laptop, I hefted her up a bit higher, "PAC-man virus, there's no stopping it the more you play the more it destroys the computer and if you leave it alone does the same thing." I shook my head and continued down the path. Hidan saluted us as he walked along the path a few meters to the left. I placed Hinata down, she ran ahead a bit, skipping. I watched as they crossed paths Hinata ended up with the bag of cash and Hidan had the laptop. For once he was wearing a shirt and looked a little like a uni student. Everything was running smoothly, Hinata skipped up to the lights and crossed the roads while I caught up to Hidan.

"how'd it go?" I asked in muted tones "she's brilliant, I was in and out in a matter of minutes, no hostages or guns not even camera's to worry about," he said pride colouring his voice, I just rolled my eyes at his stupidity. I glanced at Hinata, she was waving at someone and ran up to catch up with them. Hitting Hidan in the shoulder, I unlocked the van knowing she wouldn't do anything stupid.


	9. Chapter 9

I waved to Neji, running to catch up with him toting the heavy bag with me.

"Ni-San thank you for meeting me here," I said panting, I bowed hooking my arm through his.

"It's okay imouto, I heard your work place was attacked, a bank robbery so I'm told," Neji said, sounding stern but trying to be kind.

"Yes, unfortunately they succeeded, and I quit I'm freelance again." Neji smiled at me, proud.

"It's good imouto, I hated seeing you so unhappy and chained to a desk, you seemed happier looking a mess and acting weird," he said as he slung an arm around my shoulder, giving me a squeeze. There was a time when our relationship wasn't very good and Neji was stoic, he had done a very good job closing that gap between us, while father tried his hardest to widen it. I shifted the strap on my shoulder, settling it on my other shoulder. Neji offered to take it out of manners but I objected to it strongly.

"It's all new computer tech, my current employer gave it to me as payment, father destroyed everything I owned when I got that bank job." I turned the corner dragging Neji with me, we had entered the industrial part of town. He looked around questioningly and raised a perfect brow at me.

"A few of these places have been turned into apartments, I'm living with some friends ni-san," I said blushing, he rolled his eyes at me.

"I thought you stopped doing that imouto, we should get lunch sometime, goodbye I have a meeting on soon," he bowed waving, I returned the gesture's. Both of the boys were pacing when I entered, I flung the bag off my shoulder letting it land heavily on the floor.

"My cousin was inquiring to my health, he hasn't seen me in a very long time, I'm sorry for making you worry Kakuzu," I looked at him from under my lashes, waiting for him to scold me.

"You did really good Hina, it's okay go to the room we'll handle the rest of this," he whispered pecking me quickly on the lips. I scrunched my nose up and stuck my tongue out in a childish display.

"You apologise to him but not to me, well that's nice?" Hidan muttered vein pulsing in his forehead.

"I hate you too," I muttered, as I trotted to my room. I looked back at them, focusing on Kakuzu, the way his face lit up when he was handling money told me that I didn't compare to it. Money would always be number one in his heart. A solitary tear slide down my cheek, clutching at my heart I locked myself in 'our' room and leaned heavily against the door. Silent sobs racked my body as I slide down the wall, despair killing my heart.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up in the bed alone, a note sitting next to me. I blushed when I realised Kakuzu would've picked me up off the floor. I grabbed at the note, devouring every single word.

'Hina

Hidan and I are out on another job nothing major

It's for an old friend, he just wants us to distract someone

I have something for you when we return,

And I'm sorry I upset you,

Kakuzu'

I clutched the note to my heart, grabbing one of his white button up shirts I changed into it. Opening the door I peeked out, Hidan was asleep on the couch pants hanging off one ankle. His leg was bandaged badly, I slipped out the room silently and perched on the end of the couch so as not to jostle his leg. I unwound the bandages to reveal a gaping gash. Grabbing the first aid kit with a frown, I pulled out the alcoholic wipes and cleaned it thoroughly. He hissed in his sleep but didn't wake. Finding a needle, I pushed the metal through his leg. Stitching flesh back together. Once done I bound the wound. I went back to the room, Kakuzu stood in the doorway a smile on his face. I walked towards him slowly, watching my feet as I walked. He placed his fingers under my chin lifting my head for a kiss, I responded slowly. Grabbing my thighs he pulled me up and locked my legs around his waist, so he didn't have to bend down.

"What had you so upset yesterday Hinata? It's unlike you to cry over anything," he asked kissing my neck, I moaned. Closing my eyes I pulled him back for another kiss, "I was lonely," I mumbled. I knew he didn't hear me because he was too fascinated with marking my skin. Stepping through the door, Kakuzu slammed it shut and locked it before pressing my back against the cold wood. As he undid the buttons on the shirt, his fingers just brushed my skin. I let the shirt fall off, pressing right up against him to do so. Tugging at his tank top, I pulled it right up exposing his skin. As he pulled off his shirt I traced the planes of his abs, he placed his hands on my butt grinding his hips against mine I gasped arching into him.

Warning next chapter is a lemon totally skipable if you don't want to read it ;)


	11. Chapter 11

I ran my fingers along the delicate burn mark on her back. She slapped at my hand, Hinata was really sensitive when it came to that burn.

"please don't," she whispered. I sighed, walking over to the bed dropping her onto it. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the black velvet box I had been fiddling with while she was fixing Hidan. Holding it out, she hesitantly reached for it. I watched her fingers run over the velvet before gently prying it open. "it's a promise ring," I muttered, I removed the silver band from the box sliding it onto the wedding finger of her right hand, making sure the heart was facing her.

"The heart represents love, the hands friendship and the crown loyalty, it was my mothers," I said, feeling embarrassed. In the past few weeks I had started to fall for her, Hinata looked so fragile but she was strong and I liked that about her. She was resourceful and didn't panic when things happened but calmly approached the situation unlike me. Hinata was kind and beautiful. Hinata hugged me, pushing her breasts up against my bare chest. I couldn't stand the torture of being close to her anymore and not being able to do anything. My mouth crushed hers and i jerked my hips forward to grind against her as i pushed her down. Hinata surprised me again by sliding her arm around my neck and urging me closer, though I could feel her shaking beneath me from want. She was perfectly pliant as I slid my hand down over the generous globes of her ass and between her bare thighs. Still wasn't a good position, not with the huge difference in height. I gave her one more small kiss, the only kindness i would grant, then rolled her onto her stomach. Hinata quickly tried to sit up, but my big hand easily held her down between her shoulder blades. She went completely still, holding her breath as i rubbed against her through our meager clothing. Braced on one arm, I used my body to hold her down instead so my hand could slide down her flat stomach and fist the lace of her bra. I buried my nose into her hair and murmured calmly, "I'm sorry but this is going to hurt, I've held back for far to long."

"Kaku- hngh-!" Hinata clung to her pillow and whimpered into it when my hand found her breast and kneaded the soft flesh. Her spine arched of it's own accord and thrust her thighs back against mine unintentionally. My answering growl vibrated against her back. Her panties were yanked down to her knees and i was inside her before she could catch her breath. Her nails ripped into the pillow as she screamed. It was invasive, harsh. But I didn't move. My breath still came in hot waves against the back of her neck, as i held completely still. 'Fucking virgin' I thought, leaning my head against her shoulder. I eased out, then filled her again. I tried to be careful with her, I didn't want to hurt Hinata. "Fucking hell" I hissed in her ear, the slow pace chipping away at my godly pride and my painful erection. Her pleading was muffled by the pillow, despite it I could hear her begging me to move faster.

"Okay" I growled, thrusting into Hinata roughly in response to the desire her begging gave me. Her breath left her in a grunt with each thrust. Hinata's voice was still high and so sweet compared to the husky voices of women I had before. I never considered myself a fetishist, but gods, the noise was tearing away at my self control. I lost myself in the pounding of her hips, in her sweet keening, the sound of sweat-slicked skin against sweat-slicked skin. I had never lost my control over myself. But if I had to lose it, this was probably the most preferable way. Hinata suddenly lifted her face from the pillow and moaned out. Her body went rigid and tightened around me. I heard her nails tear into the bed sheets beneath the pillow. The animalism of it all ripped a roar from, my throat, and a few forceful thrusts later, I reached the same peak. It stole my common sense for a millisecond, sent my mind reeling.


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata was practically glowing. It was fucking creepy, she was almost dancing as she walked and was humming about the kitchen. Even the money loving bastard had a slight smile. Looking at my leg, I rose a brow in confusion. I hadn't stitched up my leg from that stupid mission, I pretty much passed out on the couch when I stepped in the door. Kakuzu would do something like this, not voluntarily anyway so the only left Hinata. Smirking I called out, "Hey Hime thanks for fixing my leg." She just smiled and nodded, I blanched. Hinata hated it when I called her Hime. Leaning my head back against the couch, I sighed, "What the hell did you do to her, did you finally fuck her or something?" Plates clattered to the floor, looking up at them I noted Hinata's blush had spread to her ears. Kakuzu glared, probably telling me to keep my mouth shut. I snickered, really enjoying this moment since both were embarrassed. Until the pan hit the back of my head.

"What the hell man, what the fuck did I do?" I muttered, holding the back of my head. Tilting my head back I saw one angry Hinata, in her hands she held the frying pan. Still covered in grease. Her face was still red and she looked ready to cry, I put my hands up in surrender.

"I won't mention it again," I said, sort of fearing for my life, "If you give me a kiss." I couldn't help myself, adding that on the end was so funny. The last thing I saw was the pan heading for my face. I had learnt one very valuable lesson that day. Don't mess with a woman when she's in the kitchen. Even the sweet-tempered, short one's.


	13. Chapter 13

Frantically typing, I strangled a cry as the sounds of alarm pierced the silent night. Grabbing my computer and one of the bags, I kicked Hidan pulling Kakuzu with me as the vault door began to close. Hidan just made it through as the heavy steel door slammed shut.

"Shit, what the fucking hell just happened?" Hidan asked, close to yelling at me. "Outside source, someone else is coming. We have to go the police are already on their way," I mumbled, laptop already open again. There were footsteps echoing through the building, the three of us jumped drawing weapons. Well the boys did, Kakuzu owned a shot-gun and Hidan surprisingly had a scythe. I clutched my computer ready to hit someone with it, if necessary, though I hardly looked threatening.

I almost screeched, when I saw the blood-red hair of a boy from my past. He looked as shocked as I did, if the raising of his eyebrow-less brow meant anything. He made my blood boil at the mere sight of him, I had never felt such anger towards another human being in all my life.

"Well look at you Gaara, living up to your expectations, you know Temari always said you'd live a life of crime and thievery," I muttered smirking, I passed the laptop to Kakuzu, he and Hidan glanced at me in confusion. I smiled sweetly, this new-found courage a reaction of the adrenaline coursing through my veins. Gaara only narrowed his eyes, attempting to stare down his nose at me, it failed considering he was only an inch or so taller than I.

"Looks like the Hyuuga princess is a whore to these two mutts now, what happened to being daddy's little girl, cry baby Hinata?" he asked mockingly, I shrugged still smiling.

"I grew a pair unlike you, hiding behind your two cronies here," I said nodding at the men he stood slightly behind, "I can't believe you're scared of a little girl, what am I gonna do hack your brain, not like there would be much to find." I snorted, hands on hips. He growled at me, pushing past his men. No one, even in high school, had ever stood up to him, I knew that very well since I was his main victim, a boy I once knew had fought back for me. I never saw him again. Gaara spat at me, striding towards me with purpose. I didn't flinch and I wasn't scared, only leaning back slightly when he was a step away. He smile was one of victory until I slammed my forehead into his nose with enough force to break it, I whipped my foot out tripping him and hit him in the stomach. His eyes widened and collapsed drooling.

"The police are on their way, I suggest you leave," I said coldly, gathering our bags, smiling and feeling victorious. Hidan and Kakuzu ran to catch up with me, both silent.

"He was a bully, my bully all through high school, I hated him" I said with a scowl. I strode ahead of them, head held high.

"Hinata where's the other cash bag?" Kakuzu asked, a growl to his voice. I smirked, I was feeling a bit sinister when I has done this, "With Gaara, his lackeys are too dumb to notice the blood and drool on the ground and he wouldn't pass up on free cash, it's enough evidence to land him in jail and even if he sells us out. I rigged the security cams in our apartment, all the police will see is Hidan destroying a controller and us having sex in the shower."


	14. Chapter 14

I flopped down onto the couch, beer in hand. The volume was turned down on the tv so it was almost silent, most likely for Hinata's benefit since she was asleep in Kakuzu's lap. I wrestled the remote from his grip, ignoring the death stare. If Hinata could sleep through my praying at four in the morning, she could sleep through this. I turned the volume up. High. We were both glad I did considering what came on next.

"the culprit involved in the robbing of Konoha national bank, was caught earlier today when police found samples of D.N.A at the crime scene late last night, the samples came from Gaara Sabaku who was arrested in his family home only hours ago. Interviewers say that he claims to be innocent and that Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to the Hyuuga corp., is the real criminal and set him up, though police find this highly unlikely they will be questioning her sometime next week. Some think that Gaara is seeking revenge against the Hyuuga because of the companies hostile take over of the Sabaku corp. that happened earlier this year. Only a quarter of the missing money was found but police are looking into that, now onto sports wi-." I turned the tv off having heard enough and shifted to look at Hinata.

"She was right, the bastard took the money and now he's getting the blame," I said, amazed at her, she had just earned a whole new level of respect.

"Of course I was right Hidan, you stupid fucker, horses can fly," Hinata slurred, flinging a fist out. The two us had jumped, thinking she actually was awake. Kakuzu shook his head smiling. The bastard actually looked happy, it was eery. I missed his shitty attitude, hell I even missed the punch I got whenever I tried touching the money after a job. He picked her bridal style, taking her back to 'their' room. 'fucker never shares anything with me! What does she have that I don't?' I asked myself in thought, answering my own question seconds later, 'She has tits.'

"You love her don't you?" I asked once he had come back to the couch. Kakuzu stared at his bottle for a while, rolling it between his hands. He smirked, "yeah." I patted his shoulder in congrats.

"Kakuzu promise me something, that when we go out on our trips you won't try to save her when things go bad," I said, stopping only to receive his warning glare, "I know you love her but i need you 100% focused on the task, not a guy with a knight complex, I'll teach her self-defence and after last night you know Hinata can look after herself, so promise me this do not get a knight complex, okay?" He begrudgingly nodded, I knew it hurt him to do that I could see it in the way he held himself but it was the right thing to do. If he wasn't fully focused on what he was doing, we'd all end up in prison or worse one of us gets badly hurt, or even killed. I smiled, a real shit eating grin and stalked off to my room, letting him think about my words.


	15. Chapter 15

I sat across from the ravenette, we were both deadly serious which was unlike us. Hinata had open her mouth to insult me the second I sat down, but my glare had made her shut up and actually act like an adult around me for once. "I'm going to teach you some self-defence and how to use a weapon, any weapon so take ya pick," I said. I had an array of weapons before me, all then easy to carry and easy to hide on one's person but also they were all long-range. Hinata didn't have to get near her attacker. I had a staff, a whip, a gun, which I didn't want her to pick, throwing knives, a bladed boomerang and a stun gun. She raised a brow at the choices but settled on the whip, I almost sighed in relief. When Hinata didn't pick up on it, I stood motioning for her to follow. We stood in the main part of the factory, a few meters apart, Kakuzu had come out to watch sitting on one of the chairs from the dining area. I smirked at him, it was my time to shine.

"I am your attacker, I'm mad and am going to charge at you, Hinata you need to be able to take the tackle but not fall, how are you going to stand?" I asked, internally bracing myself for any pain she might inflict. Hinata stood her feet apart, knees bent and hands held open in front of her. She looked ready to talk me out of attacking her. I walked over and shoved her hard enough so she'd fall, as she did I whipped out my fake knife and held it to her throat.

"Dead motherfucker," I said pulling her back to her feet, "Almost right, now show me again." I nudged her right foot behind her left. Stepping back i shoved her again, she only moved an inch or so but it kept her upright.

"Open your eyes, still standing princess." I watched wanting to laugh as she cracked one eye open. Hinata smiled widely, Kakuzu clapped. I threw the plastic knife at Kakuzu, calling him a distraction, "Do it again and you leave."

That shut him up.

"Now I'm gonna come at you as if I weren't just some looney on the street, pull that stance i showed you and keep your eyes open!" I shouted, already annoyed with her. Coming at her I moved with purpose, grabbing her arms I shoved her to the floor again.

"Dead motherfucker," I repeated, hauling her ass up. Hinata looked shocked, "Bu-but I..." She trailed off. I smirked, she really was only good with computers and numbers.

"I grabbed the insides of your arms, that's all, if the attacker comes at you make sure he doesn't grip your arms like this," I said stopping to show her, "Force him to have to grab your elbows because then he can't get a proper grip" I changed my grip. Hinata nodded, and then tried shoving me backwards. I slid about a millimeter.

"Not enough strength to try that, you need more muscle, but from here you can kick me in the family jewels and run," I nodded letting her kick me lightly. "Now if the jerk wad comes at you with a knife you have to run but if he has a gun don't run, Kakuzu pass me the one on the table," he growled at me, a sign he wasn't liking this but I ignored it.

"The gun now bastard!" I shouted. He got up and threw it at me with a lot of force behind it. I hissed as I caught it. Pointing the gun at her, I pulled the trigger without warning. Point blank.

Kakuzu was livid and looked intent on destroying me for apparently killing his lover. I held up my hands and then pointed at her, Hinata was curled up in a ball, hands over her ears and crying.

"Blanks, like i'd fucking use bullets against her ya dick, she has to get used to the sound, besides that is the reaction i wanted. We will continue this tomorrow Hinata," i said, quietly. I picked up the gun from where I dropped it and looked back at the two of them, it was going to be a lot harder than I thought. 'He's acting like a fucking knight, shit.'


	16. Chapter 16

The second Kakuzu touched my arms, i launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his chest like a vice. The noise had scared the hell out of me, i hadn't thought Hidan would actually shoot at me without warning, i hadn't even known it was loaded with blanks. I did the only thing i could do, i ducked. Even with the knowledge he had used blanks and that he was doing it for my benefit, I still couldn't erase my new-found fear for Hidan. Taking shaky breaths I tried to calm down but it was hard with the object of my terror standing in plain sight.

"Take me away from here," I begged, "I don't care where just as long as it's not here." I started crying, sobs wracking my body. Kakuzu looked tortured from the sight of me. He scooped me up, striding to the door. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, the image of Hidan's cold eyes still burned brightly in my mind. I stared listlessly out of the car window watching the scenery go by without much attention. Really the only thing there was to stare at were the trees. The green leafy trees that never had anything to worry about, that never had to worry about being shot at. I was going to hate Hidan for the rest of my life, but hopefully i one day wouldn't be scared of him. Kakuzu grabbed my hand, never taking his eyes off the road.

"What were you like in high school Hinata?" he asked, i allowed myself a small smile. Kakuzu was trying to take my mind off everything that had happened.

"I was a wallflower with a stutter so bad that it would take an extra five minutes for me to finish a sentence, just a nerd. I had a crush on a boy, blonde and blue-eyed, I'd been crushing on him since prep. I would faint when ever he came too close, when i confessed he said nothing and it took him three years to give me an answer," I said with a sad little sigh. I was pathetic back then.

"The last day of high school he rejected me, I couldn't believe it at all. I went to college, dropped out after 6 months and became a freelance programer. My father cracked it and i held out till i was 20 and then father ruined everything. He had me booted out of my apartment and destroyed all of my equipment leaving the job at the bank my only option." I saw Kakuzu smile, he knew the rest of the story. Now i was curious to learn what he was like during high school.

"What about you Kakuzu?" I asked. He smirked looking thoughtful.

"I was quite and violent, i dropped out at sixteen and joined the army. i lied my way in, i looked eighteen back then. I left the army at twenty-one after five years and became an officer till three years ago when i joined Hidan," he said, concentrating on the road. I once again gazed out the window, pondering my thoughts. The trees thinned out exposing the bright blue of the ocean waters. "The beach, you're taking me to the sea?" I asked, sounding much like a little child. I sat up in my seat, right on the edge pressing right up against the glass of the window. I had never been to the beach before, father had said it was pointless and trivial, that only poor people went to the beach. Despite that I still dreamed of the ocean and the sand.


End file.
